


Your Love Is Like A Visual Sound

by Cuca



Category: Ally Brooke Hernandez - Fandom, Alren - Fandom, Tori Kelly - Fandom, fifth harmony - Fandom, lauren jauregui - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alren, Based on Song, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Romance, Slash, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuca/pseuds/Cuca
Summary: Lauren's pursuit of happiness begins Sophomore year. Three years later, she finds it in a pair of arms.
Ally's goal is to make a difference in someone's life. She realizes the difference it makes in her life when she's with her someone.
 Or
  Alren One Shot based on the song, "Hello Beautiful." By The Jonas Brothers.





	

**May 2012**

Ally enters her home with a small smile on her lips. She places her backpack on the sofa near the entrance of the apartment she shares with her best friend. There are sounds coming from the master bedroom down the hall. Ally rolls her shoulders in an attempt to soothe the ache in them from carrying around her pink High Sierra backpack around UCLA. As soon as she reaches the kitchen, she hears the bedroom door open. Then she sees Lauren making a beeline for the bathroom which is adjacent to her bedroom, and left to the kitchen.

They make short eye contact and the dark haired girl nearly falls in an effort to redirect her feet towards her. As soon as Lauren finds her balance, she jogs to Ally, a grin etched on her face.

Lauren wraps her in a warm hug, squeezing her gently before kissing her forehead. "Hello beautiful."

"If you keep calling that I'm going to end up believing you." Ally closes her eyes briefly at the contact. "How's it going?" She asks, softly running her hands over Lauren's back as they sway in place.

"That's the point." Lauren places a kiss to Ally's temple. "I love when you do that." She mumbles into Ally's hair.

Ally leans her head away from Lauren's chest in order to fully take in her appearance. The girl's green eyes are as beautiful as ever, albeit tired. Ally stands on the tips of her toes, giving her the right amount of added height she needs to run a hand through Lauren's black terraces. In doing so she notices the brown roots that thread through her fingers. Her hand then makes its way down to Lauren's cheek .She smiles when the green eyed girl kisses the palm of her hand.

"It's almost done." Lauren speaks up in a raspy tone. "I just need rice."

Ally scrunches up her brows in confusion. "Rice?" She questions, hoping for Lauren to elaborate but she doesn't. Still a little lost, Ally pulls back from the hug but is stopped by Lauren. She smiles at the action before adopting a flat tone."You need rice." She states.

"Yo' where's the rice, Lauren?" Tori walks into the kitchen with an empty roll of toilet paper in one hand and tape in the other. "Oh. Hey, what's up Ally?" The blonde, curly haired girl pipes up. Smile and dimples on her face.

Amused but above all confused, Ally motions between the two girls with her index finger. "What are y'all doing?" A small, curious smile on her lips.

Lauren moves towards one of the lower cabinets by the stove and retrieves the rice container.

Tori is quick to go to her side, offering the roll to Lauren.

Lauren adds a spoonful of rice to it and hands it back to Tori, who tapes the roll up.

The two girls high five each other.

Ally stares at their interaction fondly. And immediately after the celebratory high five, Lauren puts Ally's reflexes to the test by throwing her the rice filled toilet roll. The short Latina yelps in surprise but catches the item. "Lauren!" She scolds as she throws it back. She narrows her eyes at Lauren when the green eyed girl catches it with ease and passes it to Tori.

Lauren simply shrugs. Crossing her arms over her chest, she blows Ally a kiss, then nods her head to the right. Motioning for Ally to fix her attention on Tori. "Shake it." Lauren's confident smirk turns into a frown as she palms her face in faux frustration when Tori starts to shimmy. But it transforms into a toothy smile when she hears Ally's cute laugh. Lauren completely forgoes her stance of indignation and begins clapping her hands to a tempo Tori copies with their rice shaker. She and Tori begin dancing ridiculously to the rhythm. Her heart skips a couple beats at the sound of Ally's boisterous laugh.

Their dance session is cut short when Tori's phone rings, the girl reigns in her laughter before answering the phone. "Toraay Records, how may I--Oh, hey Kamari!" She stops herself mid sentence and waves goodbye to the two girls in the kitchen. She mouths to Lauren that she'll only be five minutes then gestures with her free hand to meet back in the 'studio', which is actually the master bedroom.

Lauren focuses her attention back to the short auburn haired girl standing in front of her. "So, lovely weather we're having." She rocks back and forth on the heels of her feet with her hands folded behind her back. Her actions are meant to be innocent but the slight curve of her lips give away to her teasing.

Ally picks up on the change of atmosphere and decides to play along. Her spine straightens and she tilts her head to the left, smirking. "It is rather wonderful in California." Ally takes calculated steps towards Lauren, until the raven haired girl is backed against the kitchen counter.

Lauren swallows and manages to whisper out a response. "So I hear." Her eyes flicker down to Ally's full lips. "I missed you." She rasps. Reaching to cup Ally's cheeks in her hands. Slowly, she cranes her neck downwards, in order to press their foreheads together.

Ally laughs at that. "Girl, don't start." She brings her hands up to rest on Lauren's waist for a few seconds before they find their way into Lauren's front pockets. She relishes in their closeness for a moment.

Lauren leans farther to brush Ally's nose with her own. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you finish." She pulls back to look into Ally's unamused eyes that are silently reprimanding her. Lauren holds Ally's chin in place to stop the older girl from shaking her head. She places a chaste kiss on her lips. "It's true." She says tauntingly, earning her a hard slap on the arm.

**-**  
  


**January 2013**  
  


Ally is walking out of her nutrition class when her phone rings, notifying her that someone is trying to FaceTime her. She accepts the call and is met with Lauren's ecstatic face.

"Guess who's EP just made it into the Top 10 Pop Albums..." Lauren pauses and gestures out of frame. Half a second later golden locks occupy the majority of the screen. "On iTunes!" Tori and Lauren exclaimed together.

Ally sends apologies to those around her that were startled by her girlfriend and best friend's excitement. She gets out of the building as quickly as she can and heads towards a secluded area that's shaded by a few trees. "Oh, my God. Guys! Congratulations y'all!" She squeals, her whole body vibrating with happiness and pride for their accomplishment.

"It's all Tori. I didn't do anything, babe. I was just there for moral support." Lauren quips.

Tori turns to face Lauren so quickly that Ally fears the blonde pulled a muscle. "You were more than moral support." Tori furrows her eyebrows. "I literally could not have pulled this off without you." She bumps Lauren's shoulder with her own. "You're my band." Tori rests her head on Lauren's shoulder for a moment.

Lauren rolls her eyes at Tori's show of affection and directs her attention back to her phone screen. "You hear that babe, GarageBand ain't got nothin on me." She winks smugly at Ally.

Ally smiles at Lauren, focusing on how her eyes shine with controlled excitement. Even through the pixels she was able to read Lauren effortlessly. "You're incomparable." She exhales. Soon after that Ally remembers that Tori is also part of the conversation and steals herself from admiring her girlfriend. "Soon enough y'all are gonna be touring the states." She gives them booth a megawatt smile and shortly after bids them farewell. Ally tucks her phone back into her purse and adjusts her backpack on her shoulders. She sighs contently and walks towards her next class.

**-**  
  


**May 2013**  
  


The microwave beeps signaling Ally's water is ready. She tiredly makes her way towards the kitchen in her pink flip flops, black boy shorts and an oversized white t-shirt. Her hair is tousled and her nose is arguably a hue short from Rudolf's infamous one. She grabs a tea bag from one of the drawers by the sink and rips it open. The sounds on the TV are giving her a headache but she promised Lauren she would watch Dancing With The Stars, tonight. With sniffles here and there, she drags her feet towards the couch on her living room and plops down on it. Only to groan in frustration when she realizes she forgot the tea. Begrudgingly, she gets up and stalks into the kitchen to pour her hot water over the tea bag that sits at the bottom of her Mickey Mouse mug.

Marginally soothed by the warmth in her hands she sits down--again. Throughout the show she texts Lauren. She knows that the green eyed beauty won't reply until her gig is over but she knows Lauren will appreciate finding messages from her. Ally almost dozes off but jerks awake when she hears the host announce a special performance by a more than familiar artist that Ally immediately recognizes as her best friend. She sits up in her couch at lightning speed and turns the volume up, completely ignoring her headache. Her eyes begin to brim with tears the instant she sees her favorite person swaying on the balls of her feet, hands folded behind her back and a thin line of a smile on her face. Ally covers her mouth with both hands in order to hold back squeals. Her eyes are glued to the TV, she is hyperaware of every move Lauren makes. The way she bites her bottom lip in concentration and she even catches sight of the adorable face Lauren makes when she drops her pick mid song.

Absolutely nothing holds her back from jumping up and down on her couch when the song is over. She fist bumps the air when the audience claps for Tori and the band. She freezes in place when the host walks up to Tori and the guys. Her eyes follow the man's microphone as it is extended to Tori. The curly haired blonde explains that the song they played was penned by her and Lauren. Ally holds her breath when it's Lauren's time to speak into the microphone. Her silky voice makes her nostalgic or perhaps it's what she says that has her wiping tears from her eyes. The song was written for the "Child Hunger Ends Here" campaign and Ally listens as Lauren explains that they are on tour. They perform at night and during the day they help out at local city food banks. Ally stands up and claps along with the crowd. Not caring for her sore throat, Ally whoops and hollers. She almost doesn't hear her phone ring with all the hullabaloo she causes. With shaky fingers she answers the phone, already knowing who it is.

With her free hand, Ally blindly reaches for the remote and turns the volume down. She presses the answer button on her phone and takes in a shaky breath, "Jesus." She runs a trembling hand over her hot forehead, not fully grasping what she's witnessing.

Lauren's childlike giggle resonates through the speaker. "Nope. Just me, beautiful." After a few seconds Lauren speaks again. "Hello?"

"Oh, my God. Lauren. Why didn't you--Oh, God. Y'all were on TV and--They--The song." Ally gesticulates wildly from the TV to the phone, still trying to wrap her head around everything. Eventually, Ally settles for silence and sits back down on the couch. Her head is lowered as she rests her elbows on her knees. She is sure that there is a smile forming on Lauren's face, and that makes the knot in her throat harder to swallow.

"You can thank our new manager for that. Scooter came through. I told Tori he would. But you know how skeptical she is about that sort of thing." Lauren's joyous rambling makes its way through the phone but her words don't register with Ally. "Beautiful?" There are audible sniffles coming from the other side of the line.

Ally shakes her head. "When are you going to stop calling me that?" She wipes at her fallen tears.

Lauren hums into the line pensively.

Ally lets out a small airy laugh. "When I believe you?" She teases.

Lauren clicks her tongue, "Not even then."

Ally's laughs contrasts highly with the wet trail of tears on her cheeks. She shakes her head and lets out a breath through her lips. Gathering her emotions before she voices the most prominent feeling she has at the moment. "I miss you." Lauren's reply has her clutching her chest.

"I love you."

**-**  
  


**July 2013**  
  


Ally barely manages to open the door when Lauren all but tackles her into the apartment. Her brain not fully processing the events and all her body can do is oblige. She grunts in discomfort when she is pinned against the now closed door. Not a second passes before she has a pair of familiar lips on hers. Instinctively she closes her eyes and reaches up to tug at dark locks. She feels the warmth of Lauren's body and her hands pressing her closer the door as Lauren pushes forward. Lips still attached in a passionate kiss. Ally can't help but arch her back against the door, pleasure engulfing her at Lauren's eagerness. She opens her mouth when Lauren licks along her bottom lip. All she can register is Lauren's ragged breathing, her impatient hands and the slow movement of her thigh between her own legs.

She hums in approval when Lauren's hands travel down to her hips and give a gentle yet firm squeeze. Ally takes the incentive and tries to hook her leg over Lauren's hip. Seeking to bring the green eyed girl closer. Due to her height, she can't quite achieve her goal, but she settles for running her foot along the back of Lauren's thigh. Ally knows its better than her original plan when she feels Lauren's leg shake. She slows down and applies more pressure when she reaches the back of Lauren's calf, only to repeat the process at a much slower pace.

Ally takes in a sharp breath when one of Lauren's hands leaves her hips. It comes out quivering as Lauren firmly takes a hold of her thigh. Ally's stomach is tingling and she feels the butterflies start to migrate lower as Lauren's hand inches higher on her thigh. The kisses became sloppy, their need to breathe overpowering the heat of wanting each other. The much needed respire is short lived. Lauren kisses Ally again.

Ally's leg reaches the ground and it takes great effort for her to regain her footing. Her hands are desperately clinging to anything they can take a hold of now. Eventually she settles for running her hands over Lauren's shoulders and under her arms. Ally uses her nails to trail Lauren's lower back until she is fully groping her ass.

Lauren gasps at the move and jerks her hips forward. The action causing Lauren's thigh to brush Ally's center roughly.

Ally disconnects her lips from Lauren's in order to vocalize a moan she's been trying to suppress.

Lauren uses this moment to her advantage and attaches her lips to the underline of Ally's jaw, trailing kisses from her neck down to her collarbone where she leaves open mouthed kisses.

Against her volition, Ally's hips begin to move. She craves Lauren, her undivided attention but above all her love. She wants Lauren closer, needs her to kiss her, touch her and knock her. Ally's eyes open slowly in confusion. Knock her? Knock? She mentally asks herself. Shortly after, her eyes widen in realization and she immediately pushes Lauren off of her. Her chest burns with the need of oxygen and her lips tingle. Ally runs a hand through her ombre hair and tries catching her breath. With hands fisted in her hair she looks up to glance at Lauren. An involuntary smile dances across her lips but vanishes quickly, if Lauren was a reflection of how she looked. There was no way she could possibly answer the door and not feel embarrassed.

They stand a foot apart from each other, simply taking each other in. Another series of knocks on the door bring the young women back to reality. Their eyes land on the door behind Ally.

"Have you finished saying, " _hello_ ," yet? I really want to shower."

With shock painting her features, Ally turns away from looking at the door. She is more than ready to reprimand Lauren for making Tori wait outside her own home. But when she faces her girlfriend, all the irritation that was starting to bubble within her dissipates completely. Just seconds ago she was ready to let Lauren jump her bones against the front door like a hormonal teenager. And now all she can do is shuffle her feet and blush at the way Lauren is looking at her. Her girlfriend's green eyes, once filled with lust are looking at her as if she were the stars in the sky. She watches as Lauren steps closer to her while adjusting her shirt. Lauren pats her hair down a bit and Ally gulps when Lauren's fingers brush against her lips as the taller girl clears away any smudged lipstick.

Just when Lauren is about to turn the doorknob, Ally grabs her wrist. They lock eyes and before Lauren can raise an eyebrow in silent question, Ally stands on the tips of her toes and kisses her.

It's tender. Chaste. Ally's nose scrunches when she feels something wet hit her cheek. She goes to pull back but Lauren holds her in place by cupping her cheeks.

Lauren inhales deeply through her nose once the kiss ends. Resting her forehead against Ally's temple. "I've missed you." She clenches her jaw when Ally's fingertips wipe the stray tears from her eyes.

Ally hums, not trusting her voice.

Lauren opens her eyes and sets her emerald eyes on earthy ones. "It's true." She leans down for one last kiss before opening the front door.

**-**  
  


**September 2013**  
  


There's an unspoken agreement between the three girls to simply eat their frozen yogurts in peace. They're sitting in a booth near the window inside Yogurtland. Tori and Lauren sit beside each other with Ally directly in front of them.

The curly blonde is happily consuming her sweet snack. Licking the spoon after every scoop and humming absentmindedly.

Ally takes a spoonful of her froyo and brings it up to her mouth. Patiently nipping at her strawberry and vanilla concoction with sprinkles. And watching with inquisitive eyes as Lauren turns her mint chocolate chip dessert to a sugary puddle.

Tori is the one to break the silence since she is the first to finish. She places her hands on top of the table, gently tapping out a rhythm. "As you know, we are under new management." She catches sight of Lauren's small grin out of her peripheral and continues. "Scooter Braun." Tori nods her head and continues undeterred. "And he introduced us to the heads of Capitol Records." Tori reaches for Lauren's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. "We signed. We have a label." The curly haired girl's smile is unbreakable. Her happiness evident in the way her eyes crinkle and in the way the dimples on her cheeks deepen.

Ally blinks the shock away in seconds, her excitement taking over. She claps her hands together and nearly leaves scorch marks on the floor with how fast she stands and rounds the booth to throw herself into Tori's arms.

The best friends trap each other in a bone crushing hug. Both exchanging positive comments and rubbing each others back comfortingly.

Ally manages to wiggle herself between the two girls and kisses Lauren deeply. Completely disregarding her surroundings. The kiss is short. Lauren's hesitancy to respond to it is evident to her. Ally pulls back and lowers her head to try and make eye contact. "Is there more?" She reaches for Lauren's chin but the green eyed girl evades her, refusing to look her in the eye.

Ally turns to Tori for an answer.

Tori swallows before answering Ally's silent question. "We're recording another EP and working on an album." Tori chews on her bottom lip as she glances behind Ally to exchange a nervous glance with Lauren.

Ally turns to face Lauren when she catches on to their interaction. "And?" She drawls out.

Lauren clears her throat, pushing aside her bowl of melted Ice Cream. She takes a hold of Ally's soft hands, gently caressing circles around her knuckles with her thumbs. "We're doing press for it in the states and eventually we'll be going on tour." Lauren's thumbs stop mid circle, she takes a deep breath and finally makes eye contact with her girlfriend. "We'll be touring abroad." She whispers.

Ally smiles. She cups Lauren's cheek with her right hand. "Honey. That is amazing. Y'all are going to see the world and spread your music. That's so beautiful. I'm proud of how much y'all have worked. You guys are finally reaping the benefits of going after your dreams." Ally drops her hand from Lauren's cheek and instead opts for holding her hand. She gyrates to the right in order to grab Tori's hand. "I am incredibly proud of both of y'all and I'm super duper excited to receive all the postcards and candy y'all are gonna send me when you're on tour." Ally wiggles her eyebrows excitedly and kisses each girl on the cheek.

Still trying to appease her unwarranted guilt, Lauren speaks up. "Touring is the last thing on the list though." She shoots a tense glance at a beaming Ally. "We have to finish recording the second EP first." Lauren states morosely.

"Don't you sound excited." Tori deadpans.

Lauren lets go of Ally's hand and raises her arm over Ally's head in order to shove Tori. However, she miscalculates the distance between Tori, the edge of the seat and the force she exerts on the blonde's shoulder. So much so that Tori falls off the booth and onto the floor with a loud yelp. Lauren's laugh dies in her throat before it even has the opportunity to fully form, the instant she meets eyes with Ally who's looking at her disapprovingly. With a deep sigh, Lauren maneuvers her way across her girlfriend to help a giggling Tori off the ground.

**-**  
  


**September 14, 2014**  
  


Even though she tries to fill it with Knick-Knacks that Tori and Lauren send her, Ally's apartment still feels empty.

The two young women convince her to get a pet and while she is thinking about something along the lines of a fish, because she is a reasonable human being and knows she doesn't have the time to physically tend for another living creature. Her roommates decide she needs a cuddle buddy. At first Ally resents her girlfriend for springing a kitten on her. But as the nights they spend apart grow, she becomes grateful for the tiny ball of fury that is Magneto. He keeps her company and doesn't complain when the brunette binge watches The Bachelorette.

In a years span, the apartment accumulates a mix of framed photos of Tori and Lauren at distinct landmarks around America and England. In addition to that, the living room has new furniture that Ally assembles all by herself. A bookshelf. It's a bookshelf that contains all of her scrapbooks and Lauren's journals. There's four new scrapbooks that are added to the bookcase. Each containing different events in Ally and Lauren's life since they moved in together. From her graduation--which Lauren manages to fly in for, her first day as a third grade teacher, the time Magneto and her had a photo session courtesy of Snapchat and Lauren's birthday Skype date.

Ally makes her way into her bedroom, followed by Magneto who rushes to his bed that is located beneath the windowsill. Ally thinks it's adorable how much the gray feline loves to stare at the moon, he reminds her of Lauren. At the thought of her girlfriend, Ally checks her phone for any new messages or missed calls. Nothing. She sighs deeply and sets the phone by the night stand.

It's been a day since she last heard from Lauren, it doesn't really worry her--Tori says her girlfriend is safe. Ally is just anxious to have Lauren home. She misses how they would snuggle together and the late night talks they would have. But she can be patient. She needs to be.

Ally pulls the covers off of her bed and curls her body under them. Slowly, she breathes in deep. Allowing her body to relax. Timidly, memories of the past few months come to her mind. She smiles as she recounts the rumors that began circling the media right after Tori's album was released. Everyone who didn't know the two girls personally, bet their bottom dollar that the two friends were dating. When Lauren and Tori addressed that matter with light banter, exaggerated flirting, and a video skit, they were dubbed an 'OTBro' on Twitter. Ally remembers going through the tag and laughing until her sides hurt at the obviously photo shopped pictures of the two girls in the video doing very 'bro-ly' things.

But after that rumor was put to rest, another one gained attention. It involved an up and coming girl band. The trio were suspected of having some form of romantic involvement with Lauren. That publicity stunt on behalf of the pop artist's PR put a strain on their relationship. But as always, Lauren addressed the situation.

Ally asked to be kept from the limelight and her decision was respected by Lauren. The green eyed girl made it clear that she was in a monogamous relationship with a girl back home.

Kamari--Tori's best friend, however. She didn't think that was subtle enough. The over energized dark skinned young woman, took it upon herself to document Lauren's relationship. In the less invasive manner she could manage. Kamari managed to draft Tori into her mission and the two of them annoyed the Cuban out of Lauren.

Whether it was Mid skype date, phone call, or good morning text. Tori and Kamari would take pictures and videos of Lauren smiling from ear to ear and post it on each of their social media platforms. The duo attributed Lauren's smile and good mood to her in a coy manner, dubbing her the 'girl back home." And no matter the caption, there was always the same hashtag, "tru luv."

Ally's smile turns to sleepy giggles when she remembers that it was actually Tori who outed her as 'the girl back home,' on snapchat of all places. It was accidental of course and the curly blonde quickly deleted to video when she realized what happened but the damage was done.

Her anonymity was no longer viable, and it took the fans close to a day to find her on Facebook. Thankfully they were respectful enough, or perhaps they were convinced by Lauren's Twit longer on privacy that they did not hack any of her social media accounts. Since they were all on private, all the rascals managed to attain were her profile pictures and her full name. To this day she has little to no clue as to how they managed to do that with only a picture and half of her first name. Ally still firmly believes that they should work for the FBI.

The short Latina doesn't register when she drifts off to sleep but she does notice when she wakes up.

She groans hoarsely as she gently rubs her side. "Ow." Ally rolls to her side, mumbling her irritation in slight pain. "Lauren, you kneed me." She chastises sleepily.

"I do need you, Ally." Comes Lauren's sleep laced, groggy response.

It's then that Ally realizes who she is sharing a bed with. She's a flash of uncoordinated limbs and tangled sheets as she climbs on top of Lauren and showers her in kisses.

Lauren smiles against Ally's lips. She caresses Ally's cheek and practically melts when Ally moves towards her touch. Lauren's gaze focuses on nothing in a moment of peaceful reverie. "I wanted to see you." Her voice is raspy. "I missed you." Lauren places her right hand on Ally's thigh.

Ally leans down to press her forehead against Lauren's. She brushes their noses together before kissing her lips briefly. "You could be in Europe right now." She teases, lowering herself on Lauren's body so that her head is rests on Lauren's chest. Ally closes her eyes and focuses her attention on Lauren's breathing.

Lauren moves a strand of hair behind Ally's ear. "Eh, traveling the world isn't all it's hyped up to be." She looks down at Ally who's sprawled comfortably on top of her. "I know of more satisfying views." Even in the darkness, she feels Ally's inquisitive eyes peering up at her. Lauren cups Ally's face with both hands and offers her lips up for a kiss.

Ally meets her halfway. She traces the outline of Lauren's lips with her fingertips. "Me too." She leans forward to kiss Lauren but the green eyed girl turns her head to the side at the last second, effectively stopping her advances. Ally narrows her eyes at Lauren with her bottom lip jutted out.

Lauren squints a bit in order to make out Ally's silhouette. When she registers Ally's pout, she raises both her index fingers and pokes at the edge of Ally's lips. Manually curving them into a makeshift smile. "Hello beautiful."

It causes Ally to giggle and she playfully nips at Lauren's fingers. "You always did know how to make me smile." She rests her head back down on Lauren's chest. Her arms wrapping themselves tightly around Lauren's middle as she breathes in the green eyed girl's scent. Ally feels Lauren's breathing even out. The tender strokes on her back slow down to a halt. But before Lauren fully gives in to sleep, Ally speaks up.

"Hello."

**//**

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse all of my mistakes. My other Alren fic is on hold for a bit, October is a really busy month for me right now and stuff. But, I made this lil diddy for y'all 'cause I don't wanna leave y'all hanging. I hope to be back soon. Like in two weeks. Maybe. Lol. I am all for hearing your thoughts, I'm on Twitter as @cincojamones. Feel free to hit me up.


End file.
